


forgiveness act ii

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: if you're going to send my hits up on anything, let it be this instead.





	forgiveness act ii

i have decided that some of my previous statements need to be reaffirmed.

so i'll say it again!

i forgive you.

i don't want to destroy you, or break you, or make you feel worthless, or anything dumb like that. i don't believe that storing hatred does anything positive for anyone. 

i don't think that i ever took anything you loved. my friends are their own people, and who they want to hang out with is their own choice. if people need to leave for their own mental health, that is their own choice. it may hurt, but it is nobody's fault.

nobody is the villian. our lives aren't some fairytale. i don't want to bash you, or stomp on your grave, or anything of the sort. 

i don't see the point in lying. my truth is that yes, you hurt me. you can't undo that, and i'm not going to lie about it. but for a time you brought me joy too, and i won't lie about that either. you may have hurt me more than you helped me, but there's no point in lingering on the hurt. sure, there are some things i might never get over, but i am trying. i am working to recover and be a better person than i was, both for myself and for the people i love.

i can confidently say that i am happy without you, and i don't need you in my life. but in living your own separate life, i wish you the best.

i'm not going to hate you, and i might never be able to forget you. things like that don't just go away.

you deserve recovery just as much as anyone else. you deserve to get better, and rediscover being happy, and do everything else that comes with it.

leave if you want, but you can't claim that anyone is telling you to. you aren't able to hurt us anymore even if you tried, really. you're not holding anyone back. we've grown past stupid petty stuff like this. the only person you are holding back and abusing anymore is yourself.

hating you is not doing me a favor. it's not going to make me feel any better. the only favor i will do for myself is forgiving you and letting go. it's what i need to do to grow and get better.

i wish you the best on your journey to recovery. you have a few good people there with you, please treat them well.

ciao,

mj


End file.
